Thinking Of Him
by Little-Angry-Kitten
Summary: Rose thinks of Dimitri... Set after he was turned into a Strigoi. O/S


**A/N: While reading the first book of the series this came to my mind. I just couldn't help it, I had to write a lemon! A big "Thank You" to Nicia, because she was the one who introduced me to this fantastic series! you should go check her stories if you are a RxD fan! Of course a big "Thank You" to my beta CrazySue05 because she always does an amazing job betaing my stories! The story is set after Dimitri turned into a Strigoi and before Rose leave the Academy to hunt him down.**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>"Thinking Of Him"<span>_ **

Rose looked outside of her window. It was a melancholy day and a bitter smile crawled its way up her lips. The sky was grey and rain was falling continuously. Even the weather had the same mood as her.

She watched the rain silently. Lissa was probably asleep as it was the middle of her "night". Rose on the other hand was sleepless. A week before she had given her virginity to the only man she'd ever loved; the day she gave her heart and her soul to Dimitri only to have them handed back to her in pieces.

Rose didn't want to believe that she had lost him. Her comrade. _He is not your comrade anymore. He is something dark and evil now. _A voice whispered inside her head and that thought hurt her. She took a sip from her wine and rested her head against the cold window. She swore that she would never drink again but today alcohol was the only thing that could help her forget _him_. Rose just wanted to delete everything she felt for him, go back in time and never let herself fall in love with him.

A sadistic part of her wanted to hold on the feelings. To embrace the loneliness and the pain he caused her; because it was the only thing that she had left from her Dimitri. She let her thoughts wander back to the night they spent together. The night he owned her body like no one had before; the night he claimed her as his.

_Their clothes were rapidly becoming a pile on the floor. His touches were leaving a path of fire on her skin. Rose could feel the anger slipping from inside her and desire and love replacing it. Unconditional love for the man in front of her and desire for what they were about to do. She had messed around with a couple of boys but no one had come even close to what she was going to do with Dimitri. _

_Her mentor, her love, her comrade._

_Dimitri lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, their lips never parting. He was kissing her with so much passion that it made Rose dizzy. She couldn't believe they were finally going to cross the line; she was going to give him her virginity. _

_With slow but steady steps he walked over to the small bed and laid her carefully down, like she was a porcelain doll and he was afraid that she would break. Rose pulled her lips away from his panting, the need for air finally winning over the need to taste him. He kissed his way down her neck, his sharp teeth grazing the sensitive skin there and Rose let out a low moan._

"_We shouldn't…" He whispered taking a rosy nipple between his lips, sucking softly. Rose arched her back as pleasure shot through her body. She had never felt like this before. Her fingers were tangled in his soft hair pulling him closer to her body. _

"_I know." She murmured back. "But that never stopped us before." She said and pulled his head up so she could kiss his sweet lips again. _

_Dimitri obeyed to her demands without second thought. He could hear a small voice in the back of his head that screamed at him to run away, to stop this before it was too late. Instead he let himself go; he let himself get lost in her body. He'd had his fair share of women but Rose was nothing like them. His Roza was the only one that could affect him so much. The only woman that could make him lose control. _

_His fingers trailed down her body and between her wet folds, caressing the soft flesh eliciting a moan from her. His breath caught at his throat at the scene in front of him, Rose had her head thrown back, her eyes closed tight panting from all pleasure. He let a finger slip inside her and then another and another, enjoying the sounds she was making. _

"_Dimitri." She panted pushing her hips to the rhythm of his fingers. "Please Comrade. I-" As he felt her walls flutter, he kissed her hard drowning all her sounds with his kiss. He rested his forehead against hers. _

"_We can stop if you want." He murmured kissing her forehead. They still had time to stop this, to not cross that line. Because once they took a taste of what they were about to do, there was no way to go back. _

"_No." Rose panted, still out of breath. "I want you to be my first." It was so wrong but so right to be doing this with him. At that moment realization hit Rose hard. This wasn't just a simple crush, she loved him. She loved Dimitri with all her heart even if it was forbidden. _

_Lifting her chin up Dimitri placed a sweet kiss in her lips. "I love you my Roza." He said and thrusted inside her wet heat. God she was so tight, she felt like heaven around him. _

"_I love you too Comrade." Rose let out a small wail at the sharp pain when he tore through her innocence. This was it, she was a woman at last. Looking up her eyes met with Dimitri's chocolate ones and she could see the concern in them. "I'm fine." She whispered caressing his cheek with her fingertips. "Please move Dimitri. I'm fine." That was his cue to start thrusting inside her again._

_They set a slow steady rhythm, enjoying the moment. Their hands were laced together over Rose's head. The room was filled with pants, gasps and moans. They whispered sweet words and exchanged hungry kisses, willing each other to understand. They could never be together but this moment was theirs. _

"_My Roza. Mine." He murmured between pulls of their lips, his thrusting keeping pace, making Rose moan loudly. She met him thrust for thrust giving back as much as she took. _

"_Yours. All yours Comrade!" She wailed throwing her head back as sweet pleasure flowed inside her, her hands still holding his tight above her head. _

_Dimitri came moments after her. Her walls were squeezing him tight and it was too much for him. He let himself go and rested his body against her. In that moment he really didn't care if he was crushing her. Dimitri just wanted to feel her against him._

_They laid there for a few long minutes. Kissing and caressing, just appreciating the few moments they had. _

"_I love you Dimitri." She whispered kissing him, her fingers were caressing his exposed skin trying to memorize it and he did exactly the same to her. _

"_I love you too my Roza." He said kissing her neck, burying his face in her hair inhaling her scent mixed with his and the aroma of sex._

She still remembered that night very vividly. It hurt to hold on to such a thing but oddly the pain made her feel alive. Leaving the glass of wine on her desk she ran a hand over her face, thinking about him always gave her a headache.

Looking out of the window again she traced her fingers over her lips, remembering how they felt against his. The weather was becoming even worse by the passing minutes and she could only think of him.

"Where are you Comrade?" She whispered to herself, wondering if he missed her too.

**~The End~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you think? Reviews always make me happy.**


End file.
